


Testimony about light

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible, Family, God - Freeform, Impala has soul, Impala is alive, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made. In him was life; and the life was the light of men.”(John 1,1-4)</p>
<p>The soul is powerful.<br/>The soul is divine.<br/>The soul is the power of life.<br/>The soul is power of our Father... Can have thing a soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testimony about light

#  Testimony about light

 

_The soul is powerful._

_The soul is divine._

_The soul is the power of life._

_The soul is power of our Father..._

 

_“In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made. In him was life; and the life was the light of men.”_ (John 1,1-4)

It is the light of the soul and the soul is part of our Father, God part. Therefore God is omnipresent, God is almighty, God is all-embracing, God is all-knowing, but God isn't, God is that "is", he is existence. God created the world because he is the world and so is the soul of an omnipotent and invincible.

Thus, the soul has a divine origin and it has everything that came from the Father. However, despite popular belief, it isn't a purely energy. The soul can grow and draw strength from other forces such as God's love and care, but also can die skew into something vile in hate, loneliness and darkness. The soul is a fire named life, which can flare up and be extinguished in a lack of oxygen.

 

_The soul is powerful._

_The soul is divine._

_The soul is the power of life._

_The soul is power of our Father..._

_The soul grows in love and care._

_The soul dies in hatred and loneliness._

_Soul hasn't denied anyone or anything._

_Soul wasn't denied even me..._

 

But our story begins long after the world was created, in 1967, when it was created the most important woman in history. Thus I am sorry, when her body was created. Right from the beginning she was hard, fast girl with style and very beautiful, made of iron and other metals, rubber and who knows what else, with dual four-cylinder engine and the power of 275 horses, swathed in black robes and with license plate KAZ 2Y5. In the shade of blue two-door Caprica unnoticed by anyone, she came to the divine light, so she wasn't just things, but to become a messenger of the Lord fighting against evil.

Her owner was Sal Moriarty drinker with two former women and three clogged arteries and her first mission was to drive it around and spread the word of God, because it soon becomes apparent how much was true of Revelation to John. It was very timely, when we realize course of events that were to come.

After Sal Moriarty came to the Father, she ended up in a bazaar in Lawrence, however, not as punishment, but as a reward, because a good came with her, she will continue to give out the good, and also to the good also came to her. In that bazaar it was the first time when someone appreciated her and said how wonderful she is. Dean Winchester, a righteous man, a time traveler, her future owner and her love. He stroked her soul and spirit to realize its own existence, existence came to life and began to grow. John Winchester unknowingly on the advice of his son bought a living being that has become a valuable member of the Winchester family.

 

_The soul is powerful._

_The soul is divine._

_The soul is the power of life._

_The soul is power of our Father..._

_The soul grows in love and care._

_The soul dies in hatred and loneliness._

_Soul hasn't denied anyone or anything._

_Soul wasn't denied even me..._

_I have a soul, therefore I am._

_I have a soul, mind and family._

_I have a soul and I am able to love and hate._

_I have, I have a soul and I'm ... I'm alive._

 

From the beginning there were carefree times. Our woman, our messenger of God, served the people, who have been her family. The family who maybe did have some problems, and perhaps it was a little boring here and there, because our girl would like to see the world and experienced the adventure, but it was otherwise fine and she was happy because more or less everybody were happy and healthy, live life righteously before the Father, and that's on what one counts.

However, then Mary died, and the world turned upside down, it was the first step toward darkness. That was the moment when the beings who were supposed to protect the Earth and message, decided that it was too big responsibility and prefer it all ends. They let to die a good person, a mother of two sons, and thereby they committed a sin against their creator. A righteous man and his brother were to be warriors of the Lamb of God, but shouldn't be burdened by loss of their mother, or their father didn't have be angry and he didn't have blindly go for revenge. Everything was wrong. Judgment Day didn't have start shedding blood sacrifice that was to be spared, didn't have begin until the Earth are still people who know what is right and who may have sinned, but who are willing to change for the better. The Second Coming of Christ should come in the day, the day when people will not be able to overcome their weakness, greed and evil, the day when people will not be able to find in themselves the more light of God than the angels have. That day was to be on command of the Father.

Mary was gone, they left home and began to travel, they began to live from day to day. The boys slept in a filthy motel rooms while she had to get used to the fact that the garage is excessive luxury. Now she traveled a lot and experienced adventures, nevertheless she was very sad, not for themselves and her discomfort, but because Mary and her boys. Because to Sammy, who was left without a mother and almost without father. Because to Dean, who had to grow up fast, take care of his brother and solve things, that would be a problem for adults, and also because to John, who was so grieved, he lost all hope and wish. Our femme fatale wanted to tell them about herself, wanted to comfort them. She wanted that, they stop in hunting evil. She wanted that, they stop risking and they give care of themselves. She wanted to confide how much she depends on them, and that she is there for them, but still she didn't have enough forces, so at least she promised that she would try to do whatever is in their power to protect them, gave them a sense of security and home, which they lost. After all, she was Winchester and Winchester do that.

I could continue the list of events from the perspective of our divine being, but that you are otherwise very well know from the Winchester Gospels from St. Chuck. I will therefore only testimony about how much our woman blamed herself for John's death, how much she was grieving and thought of grief and loneliness die when Dean sold his soul for Sammy and went to hell because how she could be without him? Only two of them remained and Sam didn't understand her as much as Dean, but he was still outside himself, lost in the darkness. But then Dean returned and she perhaps have been never happier. If she had a human physical form, she would jumped by joy, she would threw her arms around him and she would cheered. But she still couldn't, not yet. But at last they were together again, all four. No, that would be John back, but with Dean came up also Castiel. Castiel was different than the boys. Castiel was an ancient and powerful. Castiel was an angel and also the one who gripped her love tight and raised him from Perdition. Though the brothers initially didn't believe him, she accepted him immediately, because those who walk in the light, they can see others walking in the light. She accepted him as her child and her brother, as were Sam and Dean, because she could see his goodness, because she could see who he is and who he become.

In those days she was happy with what they had and what was, and the only thing she feared was the impending arrival of the Dragon. Judgment Day, who was her destiny with brothers and an angel to stop it, because this didn't start with father's wish, so she tried to grow even more, because during those many years she already knew that to fulfill its promise, it will have to speak to their hearts souls.

 

_The soul is powerful._

_The soul is divine._

_The soul is the power of life._

_The soul is power of our Father..._

_The soul grows in love and care._

_The soul dies in hatred and loneliness._

_Soul hasn't denied anyone or anything._

_Soul wasn't denied even me..._

_I have a soul, therefore I am._

_I have a soul, mind and family._

_I have a soul and I am able to love and hate._

_I have, I have a soul and I'm ... I'm alive._

_I have a soul, I live, I'm alive._

_I live, I'm here all the time._

_I live, I'm here, can you hear me?_

_I live and I'd like to talk..._

**_“Hello, Winchesters!”_ **


End file.
